The invention relates to weather radar simulators for use in connection with aircraft simulators.
The function of such a weather radar simulator is to generate realistic radar return signals of cloud formations which would be encountered during a typical air flight. The weather radar simulator is arranged to generate an output signal for connection to a standard weather radar indicator.
Previous attempts to produce a weather radar simulator include an opto-mechanical arrangement using a flying spot scanner, and a more sophisticated approach includes a high degree of computation involving complex radar equations that are processed using a relatively large computer.
The flying spot scanner incorporates a light sensor moving across a photographic slide representing varying cloud intensities. This arrangement is subject to the inherent disadvantages of mechanical devices, e.g. maintenance, wear, etc. In addition, it cannot be integrated fully into the simulated mission, due to the physical limitations of the slide dimensions.
The sophisticated complex radar simulator approach cannot be faulted on performance. However, the cost of such a system is sometimes considered out of proportion to both the training value it offers and to the overall cost of an aircraft simulator.